


Stranded

by Cheeyathebard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Desert Island, F/F, Food Flirting, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard
Summary: Cat and Kara... Lost...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maxximumride666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxximumride666/gifts).



> Enjoy, Ladies and Gents. Mature rating for adult lady fun... as always... you're welcome!
> 
> Someone pointed out to me that Carter wouldn't still be a kid six years later. That's true! Overlook it please. It's not pivotal to the story at all!

Cat woke abruptly, lying on her side and enfolded in protective arms with a warm, soft body pressed against her back. She was aching all over and completely soaked, and when she looked down at the arms around her, she immediately recognized the blue of their sleeves. Experimentally, she reached down and slowly lifted the one around her waist. It moved without resistance and she sucked in a breath as the meaning of it hit her squarely in the chest.

Supergirl was either unconscious… or dead.

But then Cat felt a warm exhale on the back of her neck, and she almost broke down as relief tore through her. Very slowly, she lifted the arm again and then eased the superhero over onto her back. Supergirl was soaked too, her blonde hair hanging in clumped strands across her face. The CEO had a fleeting thought that, even like this, the Kryptonian was absolutely beautiful. They were both covered in sand and the gentle sound of nearby waves made Cat slowly sit up and look around her.

They were on a beach… a beach covered in debris, some of which was still on fire, and Cat’s memory suddenly screamed at her.

_“Not too much longer now, Miss Grant,” the pilot said over the intercom. “We’ll have you back in National City in no time.”_

_Cat raised a hand in acknowledgement as he looked back at her through the open cockpit door and then went back to her bourbon. She was reading Kara Danvers’ latest article in CatCo Magazine and she smiled as she closed her eyes and pictured her friend’s face, eyebrows drawn together in concentration and half-gnawed pencil between her teeth as she typed furiously. Cat had always secretly loved watching Kara work and envied her single-minded focus, when it took Cat two hundred cups of coffee and three pairs of glasses to get through writing one feature these days._

_Just then the CatCo private jet shuddered and dropped, sending the CEO’s stomach up into her throat and she gasped as her seatbelt grabbed her around her middle. The plane had tipped down at a sharp angle and, as she looked out the window, she saw that the left engine was on fire. Then there was a sudden and horrifying screech of metal that made Cat clap her hands over her ears. CatCo Magazine fell out of her lap onto the floor and flew down the aisle as the plane dipped even harder and she knew that they were in a freefall._

_Cat screamed as the pilot looked at her, wide eyed and with blood spurting from his mouth. He looked down to see a large piece of metal protruding from his chest, then coughed a little and completely slumped over. Cat had to assume he was dead, bad as his injury was, and she clutched the table in front of her, closing her eyes and whispering a goodbye to her beloved sons._

_She screamed again when the plane jolted once more and the fuselage suddenly ripped open, sending bright sunlight into her eyes and licks of flames into the cabin from the destroyed right engine. Then suddenly, two beams of white-hot light seared the engine from its stay on the wing and the flames disappeared, only to be replaced with Supergirl, who looked a LOT worse for wear. The hero was panting heavily, and her face was bloody from a cut above her eye._

_She was the most beautiful thing Cat had ever seen._

_“Miss Grant,” Supergirl said loudly, holding her left arm against her ribs. “Are you ok?”_

_The CEO almost laughed but nodded instead. “Of course. Other than plummeting toward the ground and being terrified out of my wits, just another day for the Queen of All Media,” she replied shakily._

_Supergirl grinned and crossed the floor holding on to seat backs until she could get a grip on the CEO and unbuckle her seatbelt. Cat fell into her arms and held on as the hero straightened, wincing with pain, and taking Cat with her but when she looked through the window, her eyes widened. “Crap, out of time. Hold on, Miss Grant!”_

_Cat was momentarily blinded as Supergirl activated her heat vision and blasted a partial hole through the plane’s roof above them but to the CEO’s surprise, the younger blonde cursed as the beams quickly fluctuated and died, and she blinked rapidly as her eyes cooled back to their normal blue. Their eyes met and held, and Cat caressed the hero’s cheek as she pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It’s ok,” she said. “Thank you for everything.” For a moment, she saw fear in those blue, blue eyes but then Supergirl frowned and shook her head._

_“You are NOT dying today, Miss Grant. Hold on to me as tight as you can and keep your head down,” she said fiercely. She lifted her fist and leapt as high as she could, blasting her tall body through the half-hole in the roof and out into nothingness. The CEO gasped as she felt the hero fight against gravity, the thrust heavy on her chest. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!!!” Supergirl yelled as she desperately willed herself to fly, eyes focused on a spot above them, but the heaviness suddenly disappeared from Cat’s chest and they started to fall as the hero’s powers finally gave out. “Oh shiiittt!!!”_

_Cat looked down, utterly shocked to find them close to a shoreline below and Supergirl wrapped herself tightly around her friend just before they hit the sand, absorbing the impact as much as she could as they rolled across the beach and finally came to a stop, both unconscious near the water’s edge._

Cat got onto her knees and pushed her friend’s hair back from her face, cupping her cheeks and caressing them gently. “Supergirl,” she said firmly. “Time to wake up.” At first, she got no response, so she pressed her ear over the hero’s heart, relieved to hear a strong beat. Then, she pressed her knuckles hard into the younger woman’s chest and rubbed. “Come on, Sweetheart. Let’s open those baby blues, chop chop!”

The hero groaned softly, and her hand came up to catch Cat’s and hold it. “Easy, I have no powers, you know. That hurts,” she said as her eyes blinked open and she smiled a little.

Cat let out a relieved breath as she nodded. “Where are you hurt?” she asked, wrapping her free hand around their already joined fingers and caressing the hero’s hand softly.

Very slowly, Kara tested her legs and then her other arm and hand, blinking surprisedly to find that nothing seemed broken. She was aching a tad, but the pain was manageable, and she tensed her abs, pleased to find that she could sit up without too much trouble. “I guess my ribs mostly healed before my powers went out,” she said. “I think I’m ok. How about you, Cat?”

“I’m ok, thanks to you, Supergirl,” Cat replied as she got to her feet and held her hand out to help the hero up. Then she gently ran her thumb over Kara’s forehead, pleased to find that the cut was closed too. “Now,” she perched her hands on her hips. “What the hell happened up there?”

The hero sighed and shook her head. “Your plane was attacked, Cat, by s-something. I was tracking you and saw it happen and I fought whatever it was but, I don’t know… it was like it was phasing in and out of this reality. I couldn’t get a good look at it and it got far more punches in on me, than I did on it. Then it just seemed to disappear.”

The CEO nodded, shivering a little. “Why would something like that attack my plane?”

“I really have no idea,” the hero replied. Then she stepped closer to Cat and rubbed her arms. “You’re freezing. Come on, let’s try to find some shelter.”

The older blonde’s teeth chattered. “I… I th-think I might be going into sh-shock,” she said as she felt her knees begin to fail her, but she gasped as the hero scooped her up into her arms, grunting a little as she favored her right side. “I’m s-sure that’s m-much easier with your p-powers,” Cat added, her hand pressing against the younger woman’s crest and caressing it absently.

“Nah,” Kara chuckled. “You hardly weigh anything, Miss Grant.” Looking around, she spotted a clearing inside the tree line further up the beach and she walked to it before sitting Cat down on a fallen tree and kneeling in front of her, rubbing her upper arms briskly. “Are you sure you’re not hurt?” she asked. “We hit pretty hard.”

“No, I d-don’t think so,” the CEO replied with a shake of her head. “I’m j-just cold.” She found that her mind was both sluggish and agitated so she focused on one thing. She reached out and traced her fingertip along the gold inlay at the neckline of the hero’s suit. “I r-really like this suit,” she said. “Pants look h-ho... um... g-good on you.” She shivered again and Kara immediately detached her cape to drape it around her smaller friend’s shoulders.

“Can you stay here for a few minutes while I try to get a fire started?” she asked. “I won’t be long.”

Cat was already feeling warmer with the heavy Kryptonian material around her and she nodded. “Girl Scout, w-were we?” she teased.

“Actually, we did have something similar to the Girl Scouts on Krypton,” the hero replied with a chuckle as she hugged the older woman close and rubbed her back under the cape, trying to warm her. “But I wasn’t one of them. I was too busy studying for entrance into the Science Guild. I wanted to work with my father.”

“Your f-father was a scientist?” the older woman asked curiously, letting her chin rest on the Kryptonian’s damp shoulder.

“Yeah,” Kara replied softly. “I wanted to be just like him when I grew up.” She shook her head wistfully. “Anyway, hang out here while I gather some wood and see if I can figure this out.”

The hero turned to leave but the CEO stopped her. “Supergirl? How long before your powers come back?” The younger blonde frowned and didn’t say anything. Cat got the message. “They come back when they come back?” she guessed.

“Yeah,” Kara replied. “But don’t worry. They always do.”

Xx

“... I’m impressed,” Cat said with a chuckle as she warmed herself in front of the freshly lit fire ring. Her friend was seated in the sand with her knees tucked up under her chin, gazing pensively into the flames.

“Hmmm?” Kara asked, coming back from where she’d been lost in thought.

“I said I’m impressed that you got the fire started with no matches and no heat vision.”

“Oh,” the hero replied. “I’ve seen Cast Away a million times.”

“Me too,” the CEO chuckled. “It’s one of my favorite movies.” She watched as the hero’s eyes turned back to the fire. “Supergirl, do you have a cell phone?” she asked.

Kara shrugged and reached into her boot, pulling out the device and showing Cat the shattered screen. “It didn’t survive the fall,” she said simply, and tossed it onto the sand beside her.

“Supergirl, what’s wrong?” the older woman asked, worried at the hero’s unusual display of melancholy.

Kara got to her feet, very obviously avoiding the question. “I’m hungry. I’m going to look over the wreckage to see if I can find anything we can eat.”

The CEO nodded and stood up too. “I’ll come with you.” She smiled at her friend’s hesitant look. “It’s ok. I’m feeling much better. I think earlier was just an adrenaline crash.”

“Ok,” the hero agreed, and they set off together to walk the length of the small beach, stopping now and again to pick up anything they thought they could use.

Cat laughed loudly as she bent over and retrieved a small box and the hero looked to her, eyebrows raised. The CEO shook the box making it rattle. “Matches.”

Kara rolled her eyes and chuckled, but she kept walking until she rounded a piece of wreckage and held up her hand for Cat to stop. “Miss Grant… don’t come over here,” she said. But the CEO ignored her and leaned around her, sighing softly as she took in the broken bodies of the pilot and flight attendant, still strapped into their seats.

Cat pulled a partially torn curtain off another piece of interior wreckage and covered their faces with a whispered prayer. The younger woman added her own prayer to Rao and looked down as Cat joined their hands and leaned against her. “You shouldn’t have to see this either,” the CEO said quietly, lacing her fingers through the hero’s as they separated for her. “But I know you see horrific things every day.”

“I couldn’t save them,” Kara whispered, tears welling in her eyes. “I knew they were already dead.”

“I know,” Cat murmured.

“I’ll bury them in the morning.”

“We both will.” The older woman inhaled and then exhaled, trying to keep her emotion in check. “Where do you think we are?” she asked.

Kara tightened her hand around Cat’s and ran her thumb over her soft skin. “I don’t know. I didn’t see any sign of houses or roads when we were falling,” she said. “Tomorrow, I’ll hike inland and see what I can find.”

“Hey,” Cat said softly. “You don’t have your powers, Supergirl. You can get hurt out here so we should stick together. I’ll go with you.” She looked into sad, blue eyes. “This isn’t all on you, Sweetheart. We need to work together.”

A small smile graced the hero’s lips and she nodded, sniffling a little. “Ok, Miss Grant.”

“Cat,” the CEO said gently. “Call me Cat.”

Xx

Back at the campfire, the two women laid out what they’d found amongst the wreckage. “Sixteen bottles of water, a box of energy bars, twenty chocolate muffins, twelve pre-packed salads and a bottle of bourbon,” Kara said.

Cat nodded and continued. “A rubber boat of some kind, the tiniest first aid kit in the world,” She rolled her eyes and Kara laughed delightedly. “Three plastic cups, matches, plastic knives and forks, a real bread knife and a standard knife.” Cat sighed. “Well, we have enough water for at least four days and if we can find more, then we’ll be ok. And we won’t immediately starve, I suppose. Surely someone will have realized we’re missing and will come to find us by then.”

“Director Danvers will be looking for me,” Kara added. “There’s a tracker in my suit. It’s just a matter of time, assuming it’s not damaged.”

“A tracker?” Cat said, lifting her eyebrows in surprise. “Why didn’t you lead with that little piece of information?”

“Sorry,” the hero replied, shaking her head. “I’ve been kinda preoccupied.”

“Supergirl,” the CEO said. “You’ve been down all evening. What’s wrong?”

“Just a lot on my mind,” Kara replied but she sighed as Cat just stared expectantly at her. “My best friend and I… we’re trying to get through some stuff. We had a pretty heavy talk earlier today.” The hero rubbed her hands over her face and shook her head. “It started last year. I didn’t tell her that I’m Supergirl and when she found out from someone else, she was incredibly hurt… so she hurt me back in every way possible. She pretended to be ok about everything for weeks, showed up at game nights, convinced me to steal for her for what she touted as the greater good, and then stole Myriad from me to try to adapt it for her own means.”

“Wow,” Cat said as she shifted closer to her friend and leaned against her, gently caressing her thigh. “Is that the same best friend who ended up on the Daxamite ship with Rhea and your boyfriend that time?”

“Yeah,” Kara replied softly. “We’ve been through so much together. She was there for me when I lost Mon-El. I only kept my identity from her because I was trying to protect her.”

“How the hell do you keep who-knows-what straight in your head?” Cat asked, rolling her eyes.

The hero laughed softly and shook her head. “With great difficulty sometimes,” she replied. “Alex always says that she’s shocked so many more people don’t know, as terrible as I am at keeping secrets.” Kara let her eyes meet Cat’s. “But I try to keep my two lives separate for the safety of those I love as well as my own.”

“Alex means a lot to you,” Cat commented after a moment’s thought. “You talk about her like she’s family.”

Kara nodded. “She means more to me than just about anyone else on the planet.”

“I always wished I had a sister. It’s nice that you’re so close to yours,” the CEO replied.

“Yeah,” Kara agreed. Then she stopped and her mouth dropped open. “Wait... What?”

“You really are terrible at keeping secrets, Kara,” Cat added. “So, getting back to your friend. What’s going on now?”

The hero shrugged and accepted the comfort as Cat leaned against her again. The older woman laid her arm along Kara’s thigh and curled her hand around her knee inside her boot. “We apologized to each other and we’re getting there but it made me think about a lot of things... about what I would’ve done if she hadn’t come back to me; If I would’ve had the strength to do something to stop her. My first responsibility is to the greater good, no matter how I feel about someone personally... but that’s hard sometimes.”

“And how DO you feel about her?” Cat asked softly. “Something more than friendship perhaps...?

“No,” Kara replied, shaking her head and absently running her fingertips down Cat’s arm. “She’s amazing... but I don’t feel that way about her.”

“Mmmm,” the CEO murmured. “But you’re not averse to same-sex relationships?”

Kara chuckled. “No.” She didn’t say anything more, so the CEO just accepted the answer. Her hand tightened on Kara’s knee and the younger woman swallowed.

“This... this is strange...” Cat murmured. “Kara, how do I reconcile the woman who’s my reporter friend and the woman who’s my superhero friend, when I’ve had to keep them separated for so long. I’m not sure I know how.”

“Maybe,” the hero replied slowly. “It’ll just take some time. It’s weird for me too now, knowing that you know. It was hard keeping parts of myself turned off around you. Frankly, it’s a relief.”

Cat nodded against the hero’s shoulder. “I can imagine.” She was lost in thought for a moment and then commented quietly. “The injustice you report on every day must feel like torture to you.”

“Sometimes,” Kara agreed. “But I also get to see the beauty in the world, Cat. I get to see people fighting FOR others and being kind to each other. It’s why I love my job so much and why I couldn’t ever give it up.”

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” the CEO said, eyes downcast.

“For what?” the hero asked, genuinely confused.

“Six years ago, I tried to take it away from you in a stupid and selfish need to break a story. I’ve regretted that every day and I’m sorry for causing you pain.”

The hero blinked and then turned her head slowly to kiss the older woman’s forehead. “Don’t feel bad,” she said softly. “You’ve brought me infinitely more joy than pain and I wouldn’t change a thing.” There was quiet between them for a long moment and then Kara smiled bashfully, looking down at the fire. “Sorry… that was kinda...”

“Amazing,” Cat interrupted. Her fingertips traced little shapes on the hero’s knee. “No one’s ever told me that I’ve brought them joy before.”

“Then I should have told you sooner,” Kara replied, her eyes glinting in the firelight as she ran her hand slowly down the CEO’s arm again and laced their fingers together on her own knee. “Just being here with you, despite our circumstances… I missed being around you, Cat, so much. I was so happy when you came back.”

“Me too,” Cat whispered, her heart rate picking up at the hero’s gentle touch.

Quiet descended over the campsite again, but then Kara’s stomach rumbled and she shook her head with a grin. “Guess it’s dinner time.” She leaned over and grabbed two salads and two energy bars. Then she poured bourbon into two plastic cups and passed one to Cat. The CEO accepted it with a smile and then tapped her cup against her friend’s.

“To being stranded on deserted islands.”

“Cheers,” Kara replied, and they chuckled as they knocked back the pungent liquid. The hero winced and shook her head. “Gosh, that’s…”

“Cheap and nasty,” Cat finished with a laugh. “Obviously not one of my personal bottles.”

Kara passed a salad to her friend along with an energy bar. “It’s fruit and nut of some kind. I’ve had these before. They’re good.”

Cat watched as Kara broke the bar into little pieces and mixed it into her salad, following suit with a smile. “How long will this last before you start feeling hungry again,” she asked

The hero shrugged a little. “I’ll be ok.”

“Kara,” Cat said unhappily.

The Kryptonian sighed. “I’ll be hungry during the night,” she said. “But when the sun comes up tomorrow morning, my cells will start to regenerate my powers.” She looked down at the fire. “I… I can’t die of natural causes… on this planet.”

The magnitude of that hit Cat like a speeding train and she sucked in a deeply shocked breath. “You’re immortal?”

A small smile graced Kara’s lips. “Well, no. I CAN die under the right circumstances. I’ve come close a few times over the past six years but as long as there’s a sun in the sky and air to breathe, I can’t get sick and I won’t grow old.”

Their eyes met and held and then Cat chuckled softly, holding out her cup. “I need another drink.” Kara grinned and poured it for her, along with another for herself. They knocked it back, wincing again. “Fuck, that’s terrible,” the CEO laughed.

“More?” Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Please,” Cat replied and after she’d knocked that back she slowly stood, easing out her stiff back. “So, which way is the bathroom,” she asked with a yawn.

“Pick a spot wherever you want… but don’t go too far, ok? I can’t protect you if I can’t find you.”

“Yes, Supergirl,” the older woman replied with a little eyeroll. She moved across the campsite and stepped into the darkness. “I’m ok,” she said after a moment or two and Kara nodded.

“Keep talking.”

“We should probably get some sleep and get up early tomorrow. Think we can make a shelter out of that boat we found?”

“I’ll take a look,” Kara replied, and she grabbed the large canvas pouch, looking at the instructions. “Oh, wow,” she said after a moment. “It’s a water landing emergency shelter… a tent that floats. She pulled it out of its container and set it out on the sand per the instructions, making sure it was away from the fire. Then she pulled a ripcord and the device auto inflated within seconds into a shelter more than large enough for two. “Ok, that’s cool,” she said straightening and perching her fists on her hips. “Instatent!”

Cat appeared next to her and poked her gently in the belly, making the hero grin and squirm a little. “Supergirl saves the day… again.”

“Cat, I hardly did any…”

But the older woman’s hands landed on her friend’s hips and, on wild impulse, she leaned up to press a kiss to her cheek. “Accept the compliment, Kara,” she said, and the hero’s breath stuttered in her chest as their eyes met and held.

“H-ookaaay,” the Kryptonian replied on a whoosh of exhalation.

The CEO patted her chest and smiled. “Let’s finish eating and get some sleep.”

Xx

“Ok, now I WISH I’d joined the Girl Scouts,” Kara muttered as she explored the inside of the inflatable structure. “This tent is cool.”

Cat knelt just inside the entrance, watching her friend with an affectionate smile on her face. “Left or right?” she asked after a moment.

“Sorry?” Kara asked, frowning with confusion.

“Do you sleep on the left or right side of the bed?” the CEO asked patiently, her green eyes twinkling.

“Oh,” the hero chuckled. “Doesn’t matter to me. You can choose.”

“Ok, right side for me,” Cat replied, and Kara nodded her agreement. Then they just took a moment to look at each other.

“Sooo,” Kara said. “Um… how do you want to do this?”

Cat nodded seriously. “Well, normally I just lie down, close my eyes and go to sleep. Do Kryptonians have a different process?”

Kara burst into delighted laughter and she shook her head. “Smartass,” she replied affectionately. “I meant, do you want my cape… it’s getting cooler outside…”

“Kara, if I take your cape, you’ll be cold. Can we just lie down and put your cape over both of us? Jesus, I can’t believe we couldn’t find any damn blankets.”

“I know.” The younger woman nodded as she pulled off her boots and set them to the side against the tent wall. Then she lay down and stretched out, draping the heavy material over herself and then lifting the edge with raised eyebrows. Cat slipped out of her shoes and joined the Kryptonian, relaxing back into the air mattress with a sigh. Their feet stuck out the end of the cape though and Cat sighed, bending her knees up to try to cover hers. Kara chuckled. “I think I might have an idea to keep us both warm, if you’re willing to try,” she said.

“Ok,” the CEO replied softly.

“Turn onto your side away from me and tuck your knees up until your feet are covered.” Cat did as she was asked but her eyes fluttered shut and she stifled a surprised sound as Kara pressed against her back, tucking her own knees up and molding herself to the older woman’s smaller frame. She settled the cape into position over both of them and then her arm slowly eased around Cat’s waist and her hand rested respectfully on the mattress top. “Is this ok?” she asked quietly.

Cat almost shivered as the hero’s breath ghosted over the back of her neck. “Yes, thank you,” she murmured. “I’m warmer already.”

“Good,” Kara replied, and the older woman heard the smile in her voice. “Sleep well, Cat.”

“Goodnight, Kara.”

Xx

It was the sound of crying seagulls that woke Cat the next morning and she blinked into the predawn dimness as she opened her green eyes. She was so comfortable that she didn’t want to move, and she slowly took stock as her mind came to full wakefulness. Kara was still pressed against her back, but the hero’s forehead was pressed into Cat’s hair, her lips touching the soft skin of her neck.

Then Cat realized that Kara’s hand was no longer on the mattress top and was instead resting on her stomach under her shirt, middle finger dipping slightly into her navel. Cat’s body woke up with a cheery hello as the hero’s fingertips moved slightly in her sleep and she bit her bottom lip as a wave of arousal made her chest and face flush. She slowly moved her hand to cover Kara’s and she smiled as the hero stirred, nuzzling Cat’s neck and tightening her grip on her waist.

But then the CEO felt the other woman tense up and knew she was awake. “Kara, it’s ok,” she said softly. “Just relax. Everything’s ok.” She stroked the hero’s hand softly, hearing her exhale roughly and then feeling her slowly relax.

“I’m sorry,” Kara murmured. “If I made you uncomfortable.”

But Cat just chuckled softly. “Far from it,” she replied. “I had the best night’s sleep in ages.” She felt Kara nod against her and exhale again. There was quiet between them for a long moment and then Cat made a decision. Before she could second guess herself, she gently eased over onto her other side to face Kara, moving into her arms and pressing against her chest. “I’ve actually never…” she began softly and then swallowed. “Felt this comfortable sleeping with someone before.” Kara’s beautiful blue eyes just looked back and she waited patiently for her friend to go on. “Not even with any of my husbands.” Kara blinked but still didn’t say anything. “This feels… good.”

The hero closed her arms around Cat’s waist again, pulling her a little closer as she just gazed at her, close enough to see the tiny golden flecks in the older woman’s eyes. “Yeah,” she finally said. “It really does.” Then she placed a lingering kiss on the CEO’s forehead, making Cat almost cry with the tenderness of it. She traced the S on Kara’s chest with her fingertips, eyes lowered. Then she tucked her head under the younger woman’s chin and relaxed, boneless against her. The hero’s arms tightened even further, and she exhaled softly as Cat’s lips pressed against the hollow of her throat and stayed there. Eyes closed, they eased back into sleep.

Xx

“It looks cold,” Cat said dubiously as she watched the waves rolling into the beach.

“You don’t have to,” Kara pointed out with a chuckle.

“No, I do,” the older woman replied with a sigh. She undressed down to her black lace underwear and folded her clothes, setting them inside the tent. Kara swallowed hard and then quickly averted her eyes and reached into her boot to grab her glasses and set them on her nose. Cat watched in complete amazement as the supersuit faded away, leaving the younger blonde standing in a sky blue sports bra and underwear combo.

“Nanotechnology,” the hero said with a shrug.

Cat, in fairness, didn’t know if she was more taken with the technology or with the amazing body that faced her. “Wow,” she murmured, and Kara blushed slightly, folding her arms across her perfectly defined abs.

“Cat,” she said softly.

“Right, sorry,” the CEO replied as she took a breath and looked back at the ocean. “Well, no time like the present, Supergirl,” she said firmly. It was still early, and they’d decided to bathe away some of the grime and sand… and sadness… from burying the bodies of their fellow victims, before setting out to see what they could find in the interior of the island.

Cat, deciding to just go for it, jogged to the ocean’s edge and then ran into the water, plunging into a dive that took her under the waves and soaked her totally. She bobbed to the surface, shivering, and pushed her hair back out of her eyes as she looked back toward the beach but her eyes widened as she saw her friend, standing at the very edge of the waterline with her arms extended out from her sides, palms up, and her eyes closed as the sun lit her perfect body.

Then Kara slowly reached over her head, muscles flexing as she stretched her tall frame as high as she could. Cat suddenly realized that she was testing her powers, but she sighed as the hero frowned and dropped her arms in disappointment, then waded out into the water and swam toward her. “You ok?” Cat asked as Kara reached her and treaded water next to her.

“Yeah,” the hero replied. “I was just trying to see if I could lift myself even an inch off the ground. “No luck.” She dunked her head and then wiped her face with her hands.

“Do you miss them?” Cat asked. “Your powers, I mean.”

Kara nodded unhappily. “Most of the time, when I solar flare, it’s kinda like a breather almost. A chance to just be Kara without hearing and seeing everything for miles around me. The silence is almost comforting, Cat. But this time, it’s… it’s different because you’re in danger and there… there’s nothing I can do to save you.”

“Oh Kara,” Cat breathed. “That’s not true. Don’t you know that you’ve already saved me in every sense of the word?”

Blue eyes blinked. “I have?”

“Yes, you’ve taught me to open myself up to people again, to have hope, to believe that there’s more out there for myself, that I deserve more, that I deserve to be loved.”

“You deserve everything, Cat,” the hero replied fiercely. “You’re amazing and…” Kara’s voice trailed off as Cat’s eyes met hers and she swam closer until she could rest her hands on the hero’s shoulders.

“The most powerful woman on this planet thinks I’M amazing?” she said softly.

“Yes,” Kara replied, her gaze more intense then Cat had ever seen it before. Then her eyes glanced briefly to her friend’s lips before a smile rose to her face. “We should probably get going,” she said. “We have a lot of ground to cover.”

“Right,” Cat replied as she eased back and broke the intensity of their gaze. She laughed then as Kara grabbed her hand and towed her back to shore with powerful side strokes. “You’re a good swimmer!” she exclaimed.

“Alex taught me,” Kara replied. “And she’s an excellent teacher.”

Xx

“Ok,” Kara said as she leaned against a tree and rested for a moment. “Having no powers sucks.” Then she took tiny sips from a bottle of water and huffed her bangs out of her eyes.

They’d been climbing a hill for what seemed like an eternity and with only one nut bar and chocolate muffin in their stomachs, their energy levels were not exactly high.

“At least it’s downhill on the way back,” Cat replied as she drank from her own bottle and then poured a tiny amount into her hand to cool the back of her neck.

“True,” the hero agreed. “Here, let me help you.” She lifted Cat’s hair away from the back of her neck and blew gently on the overheated skin before groaning softly and shaking her head. “I forgot. No freeze breath.”

“No, it helped,” Cat grinned. “Do it again?” The Kryptonian blew again, chuckling as the CEO shivered. “Mmmm, thank you, Supergirl.” Cat flashed a gorgeous smile and then started walking again, grabbing Kara’s hand and pulling her with her. It took another thirty minutes or so but, when they crested the hill, they had an almost three-hundred-and-sixty-degree view of the island.

“Well shit.” Kara’s fists landed on her hips as she turned in a slow circle. “As gorgeous as this view is...”

“There’s nothing,” Cat said flatly. “Dammit.” She sighed and sat down dejectedly, bringing her knees to her chin and resting it on them.

“There may not be civilization but look…” Kara pointed, and Cat’s eyes followed her outstretched hand.

“That’s a waterfall,” Cat said, slowly getting back to her feet.

“Right… and where there’s water, there’s usually some sort of edible vegetation…”

“And animals,” the older woman added. “I bet we can find some rabbits to eat.”

The hero made a small sound of dismay, a frown crinkling her forehead. “Bunnies.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Jesus,” she muttered as she headed back down the hill. “The most powerful woman on the planet is worried about a few rodents.”

Kara followed her, catching up quickly. “You know I don’t kill,” she said softly. “That goes for animals too.”

The CEO frowned and shook her head. “Sorry, I’m an asshole.”

But the hero shook her head in return and wrapped her arm around Cat’s shoulders, squeezing her. “No, you’re not.”

Cat’s arm closed around her friend’s waist and she leaned against her. “Yeah, I am, but you’re sweet for not agreeing.”

The walked together companionably like that for a while and when they reached the waterfall, Kara was pleased to find that it was actually even closer to their camp than she’d hoped. She knelt on the ground in front of the sprawling pool of water and cupped some of it into her hand, taking a careful sip. It tasted clean and fresh and she smiled as Cat knelt down next to her. “I think it’s ok.”

Cat tasted it too and nodded her agreement. “Yeah, me too.”

Then Kara grinned and pointed upwards. “Hey look, bananas!”

“Oh!” Cat exclaimed as she went to the nearest tree and stood under it, looking up. “But how the hell are we going to…” She startled then as a bunch of the yellow fruit dropped to the ground next to her. She looked up again and found her Kryptonian already up in one of the lower trees with her legs wrapped around a limb and hanging upside down, blonde hair swaying gently in the wind as she reached for and dislodged another bunch. “Timber!” Kara called playfully, and Cat laughed softly as she caught the second bunch and then picked up the first. Then the hero released her grip with her legs and executed a lazy tumble mid-air to land on her feet bouncing a little to settle her boots.

Cat blinked and then blinked again. “What was that?” she asked.

“Oh, gymnastics,” Kara replied with a little grin. “It was the only sport my foster-mother allowed to do in High School. No one questioned my ability to move in the air and I wasn’t tempted to use superspeed.”

“You are a complicated person, aren’t you?” the CEO replied, shaking her head. “And even more amazing than I thought.”

“Thanks,” the Kryptonian said as she sauntered forward and plucked a banana from one of the bunches. She peeled it and took a bite, sighing with pleasure. “Yum.” Then she offered the fruit to Cat, who leaned in and took a big bite, closing her eyes with pleasure as she chewed slowly.

“Organic bananas,” the CEO chuckled. “We could make a fortune.”

“You already have a fortune,” Kara pointed out.

“True,” Cat agreed. “Ok, let’s fill up these bottles and get back to camp. It’s almost four as it is.”

Fresh water and bananas in tow, the women headed back toward their temporary home. The fire had almost gone out, so Kara prodded it back to life and added some more wood to it, while Cat peeled and chopped a couple of bananas into chunks, and then impaled them on a short stick. “Something warm for dinner,” she said as Kara took a seat next to her on their log.

“Sounds great,” the hero replied with a smile, which broadened when the older woman leaned against her as she roasted the banana pieces over the fire. Kara busied herself with opening two salads and breaking an energy bar up into both, but her attention was drawn to Cat when the older woman slowly pulled a chunk of the browned fruit off the stick.

“Taste…” she said holding it out to Kara, fully expecting her to take the piece from her.

But the hero smiled and slowly leaned closer, her eyes locked on Cat’s green as she took the offering into her mouth, right out of the older woman’s fingers. Her tongue barely brushed their tips, but it sent tingles all the way down Cat’s hand. “Mmmm,” Kara said as she chewed and swallowed. “Tasty.”

The CEO couldn’t breathe. She just stayed still for a long moment as arousal hit her squarely between the thighs as an insistent, yet pleasurable throb. She cleared her throat then and took another piece, eating it herself as Kara handed her a salad. “Thank you. I’m starving.”

Blue eyes met green again. “Me too. Can I have some more?” Cat knew she should just pass the stick to her friend. The hero was probably expecting that but, instead, she slid another piece off and offered it tentatively, somewhat testing the boundaries that had been slowly disappearing between them. The younger woman, this time, took half the piece with her teeth, her lips brushing Cats fingers as she left the other half for her. The older woman couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her, and a little smile rose to Kara’s lips “Mmmmm tastier.”

“Kara,” Cat whispered. “What are we...” Intense blue eyes gazed at her and her voice was stolen.

Kara’s face sobered then, and she pulled back self-consciously. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I thought… I’ll stop.”

But Cat slid closer to her, knee pressing to Kara’s thigh as her hand caressed it, then squeezed gently. “You did nothing wrong. I just wanted to be sure I wasn’t misreading anything,” she said. “And this is yours,” she added as she slowly painted the fruit across Kara’s lips, letting her fingertips touch fleetingly against them. It was the hero’s turn to gasp as she accepted the offering, this time letting her tongue caress Cat’s fingers and then drawing them into her mouth to suck on them softly.

The older woman’s heart thudded hard in her chest as she eased her fingers back and, keeping her eyes locked on pale blue, placed them in her own mouth, trying to taste her friend. Kara’s breathing stuttered and she swallowed hard in reaction. Then there was another piece of banana, this time between Cat’s lips and Kara didn’t hesitate to lean forward and take half, brushing her lips slowly against the older woman’s. The crackle of the fire mixed with slightly labored breathing and a distant hoot of an owl gave the moment an intense and romantic feel.

Cat’s hand came up to cup Kara’s cheek as she swallowed her piece but this time she didn’t bother with any more fruit and just kissed the younger woman instead, feeling Kara’s smile and pressing closer to her as the hero’s arms came around her. And then she was suddenly sitting in Kara’s lap, food forgotten as their kiss deepened and their tongues collided on ragged gasps of breath.

Cat trailed her fingertips over Kara’s jaw, feeling the strength of it as their mouths moved together hungrily and then down her neck to stroke across her collarbone. She wanted to touch the younger woman and she let her hand drift downward over the swell of her breast and down her ribcage to rest on her hip.

The hero broke their kiss as she tipped the CEO’s head back to place lazy, open-mouthed kisses down the column of her throat and then her chest into her cleavage. She nipped gently at the curve of one breast and then the other and Cat’s hand moved to the back of her head, combing through her hair. The older woman moaned softly as she felt the top three buttons of her shirt being slowly opened and the kisses moved lower as Kara’s hand slowly stroked across her breast. But then Cat sighed and put two fingers under the hero’s chin, guiding her face up so she could look into her eyes. “Kara, wait,” she said softly.

Blonde brows lifted in question. “Are you ok?” Kara asked.

The CEO caressed the younger woman’s cheek with a loving smile. “I just need us to slow down a little, Sweetheart,” she said. “I need to catch my breath. This is... wonderful but...”

The hero chuckled and nodded. “I know... I got a bit carried away...” She blushed a little and nuzzled the older woman’s hand. “Sorry.”

“Kara,” Cat replied. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I just don’t want us to move too fast, ok?”

“Ok,” Kara agreed, and Cat slipped out of her lap to sit back beside her on the log, not even bothering to re-button her shirt as she leaned down and picked up her salad again. She gazed pensively into the fire as she ate, processing what had just happened between them with a sense of delighted wonder. “What are you thinking about?” the hero asked as the comfortable silence stretched between them.

Cat finished chewing and swallowed. “Actually, I was thinking about how good a kisser you are,” she replied honestly.

“Oh,” Kara exhaled, grinning as she ate a piece of warm banana and then shaking her head. “It took me a while to get there, believe me.”

“I sense a story,” the CEO prompted.

“Well,” Kara sipped from her bottle of water as she gathered her thoughts. “When I first landed on Earth, everything was so hard. I couldn’t control my powers like I can now, and I broke so many things by accident that I was almost afraid to move. Alex helped me though, and over the following couple of years, I got to the point where I could pretty much gauge my strength and stuff and be ok.”

Cat nodded. “That must have been exhausting,” she said as she forked up some spinach and chewed on it.

“Then shortly after I turned sixteen, a guy I liked asked me to go on a date with him. It was my first date ever and I was pretty excited because, up to that point, I’d kinda been the freak of the Danvers sisters, you know?”

Cat nodded sympathetically.

“Alex helped me to pick an outfit. She was really sweet actually and encouraging because she knew I was scared. The guy picked me up and we had fun together… and I felt like just a normal girl... for maybe the first time since I’d arrived on Earth.”

“Sweet,” the CEO said with a smile.

“Problem was,” Kara went on. “When he took me home, he walked me to the door and did the whole awkward silence thing so... I just panicked, I guess, and... kissed him... but I was so scared in the moment that I lost focus and broke his nose with my indestructible face.”

“Oh God,” Cat laughed softly. “Poor guy.”

“Yeeahhh, he was pretty cool about it, considering, but he never asked me out again.” She chuckled softly. “Second guy I kissed… I chipped his front tooth and there were some other mini disasters… but I guess I improved over time.”

“What about sex?” Cat asked curiously.

“Oh. That?” Kara replied with a laugh. “Less traumatic but equally as terrifying. I was older, of course, and more in control so I haven’t hurt anyone, thank God.” She grinned then. “What about you? How did Cat Grant become such a good kisser?”

“Me?” Cat laughed. “I barely remember now.” She threw her empty salad box and a couple of banana skins into the fire and watched them burn for a moment. Then she smiled wistfully. “That’s not true,” she finally replied. “I do remember my first kiss. Bobby Schaeffer. I was fifteen and he was the dreamiest boy in my school. July fourth, nineteen-seventy-nine…” She snorted a laugh. “You weren’t even born yet.”

“Actually,” Kara interjected. “In Earth years, I was born in nineteen-sixty-six.” She ate her last piece of banana. “Tell me more about Bobby.”

Cat was stunned at that news, but she shook her head and let it go. “Well, he had this luscious blonde, curly hair and gorgeous blue eyes that I couldn’t stop staring into. Like yours actually.” Kara blushed and looked down, a small smile on her lips. “And he was a gentleman. He took me out to a dance and asked if he could kiss me on the dance floor. It was a really nice kiss. I remember _Love You Inside Out_ by _The BeeGees_ was playing and I couldn’t quite believe that this seventeen-year-old boy was kissing me.”

The hero smiled gently. “Did you date afterwards?” she asked.

Cat shook her head. “Not at all… he moved on to my friend, Fiona, the following week. I thought I’d never recover from the pain and betrayal.”

“Awwww,” Kara frowned. “Poor baby Cat.”

The CEO rolled her eyes. “Obviously I got over it. Ok, let’s see… my first sexual experience… well that was actually with a girl. My friend Fiona. How ironic.” She rolled her eyes again. “That was a couple of years after Bobby.”

“Mine was with a man,” Kara responded, leaning forward onto her thighs as she gazed into the fire. “It was meh.”

“What about Mon-El? What happened?” Cat asked but she regretted it when she saw the Kryptonian’s face fall. Kara got up slowly and then stepped forward to crouch in front of the fire. She poked it with a stick and then sat back in the sand with her legs crossed underneath her.

“I loved him so much,” she finally replied. “And I lost him forever, I thought, after the Rhea thing. But then he came back… with his fucking wife… who is lovely and impossible to dislike, by the way. It took me a long time to get over all that.”

“I’m sorry, Kara,” the older woman said. She got up and went to crouch next to her friend, pushing her hair back from her face and kissing her temple. “I know what that heartbreak feels like.”

Kara’s head turned and their eyes met at close range. “Four husbands?” she said.

“Four husbands,” Cat agreed. She sat cross-legged too and smiled as the hero scooted behind her, extending her legs out on either side of her and wrapping her arms around the older woman’s waist. Kara nuzzled Cat’s hair and then kissed her neck, coaxing an easy sigh out of her.

The firelight lit them both with a golden glow, now that it was fully dark, and the hero closed her eyes as she felt suddenly exhausted after the long day. “I think I need an early night,” she murmured as she nibbled on Cat’s earlobe. “Join me?”

“I’ll meet you inside,” Cat replied. “I’m just going to wash off first.”

“Be careful,” Kara said. “Don’t go too far out.”

“I won’t,” the older woman replied.

They helped each other up and Kara slipped into the darkness to use the bathroom while Cat headed for the shallows a little further down the beach. She stripped naked and dove into the water spending a few moments washing down before coming back to her clothes and air drying for a few moments in the breeze. She chuckled to herself as she got back into her underwear, suddenly wishing that Kara had joined HER as her body tingled at the memory of their earlier make out session.

It had been unexpected… but also not. She and Kara had spent the last year becoming reacquainted after Cat had bought back CatCo. They’d grown closer and closer until one day, Cat had looked at her now thirty-one-year-old former assistant turned Pulitzer winning journalist, and had seen a potential lover, rather than just a friend. It had been a shock… but also not, when Kara had looked back at her in what seemed to be the same way.

Then a shocking realization hit her that made her laugh wryly at herself and shake her head. Kara Danvers and Supergirl had ALWAYS been one person for her. She’d always been taking care of and protecting Cat, in one way or another. She gazed up at the stars for a long moment, letting the swell of love she felt for the younger woman wash over her. Then she picked up her clothes and headed back to the tent. It was a warm night, so she crawled into the inflatable structure in her underwear, smiling sexily as Kara’s eyes widened and she swallowed hard. Watching the Kryptonian’s visceral reaction to her body turned Cat on too.

She grinned as the hero pulled back her cape to welcome her. “Ah, great minds think alike,” the CEO said as she saw that the hero was in her underwear too.

“It’s warm tonight,” Kara said softly as Cat crawled forward again and lay down unceremoniously on top of her, tangling their legs as she slotted their bodies together, “Hi,” she said then, placing a kiss on the Kryptonian’s nose.

“Hi,” Kara grinned as she wrapped her arms around Cat’s lithe body, caressing the small of her back. “Nice swim?”

“Cold swim,” the older woman chuckled. “But yeah.” She pecked Kara’s lips then. “Kara, can I ask you something?”

The younger woman nodded. “Of course, anything.”

“Do you remember about a month ago, we were standing on the balcony outside my office and we were talking about that fuck up of an article that somehow made its way into the magazine?”

“Yeah,” Kara replied with a nod.

Cat nodded too. “At one point, you had a look on your face that I couldn’t quite figure out and it just totally derailed me. Kara, what were you thinking? Do you remember?”

The hero nodded again. “Yeah, I remember,” she replied softly. “I was thinking about how beautiful you looked while you were venting to me... and about how much I wanted to just kiss your anger away.”

Cat’s breath whooshed out and she closed her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips. “I would have loved that,” she said after a moment.

“Y-you would?” Blue eyes widened incredulously.

Cat laughed softly. “Well, maybe not in full view of anyone who looked out the damn window but… yeah… I would have loved you to kiss me.”

“Wwhooowww,” Kara replied on a long exhale. “I didn’t know.”

But Cat smiled gently. “Didn’t you?” She brushed her lips against the younger woman’s. “Not even a suspicion?” She waited as the blue eyes came back to her. Kara’s face had matured a little over the years, her jawline strong yet supremely feminine. Her shorter hair and bangs had also added to that maturity and Cat found everything about her incredibly sexy.

“I put it down to wishful thinking, maybe,” the younger woman replied pensively as her hands moved from Cat’s back to her sides, trailing over the bumps of her ribcage. “Any time I saw even a hint that maybe you were attracted to me, I just told myself that I was seeing things that weren’t there.”

“They were there, “Cat replied with a smile. “I just wish I’d had the guts to do something about it.”

Kara grinned and suddenly rolled them over, making Cat giggle in a very unqueenly manner as she nibbled her neck and then went nose to nose with her. “Let me kiss you now?” she asked softly as the older woman’s arms looped under hers and over her shoulders. She was conscious of her weight, but Cat just pulled her closer.

“I’d love nothing more.”

They kissed slowly and deeply, letting their hands roam over each other but keeping it strictly above the waist until Cat’s hand inadvertently slid too low on Kara’s back and dipped inside the waist band of her underwear. The hero sucked in a breath as her hips rocked down against Cat’s thigh, but she held herself still then, burying her face in Cat’s hair. “Sorry… I’m sorry,” she exhaled, eyes tightly shut and breathing coming in ragged gasps.

“No, I’M sorry, Sweetheart,” Cat replied, stroking the younger woman’s hair and wowing at how wet she was as they eased back on the intensity. “I want you so fucking much, Kara, but I think we need to talk more first.”

Kara nodded and with a little smile, she eased over onto her back, snuggling the older woman against her and holding her close. Cat’s hand rested on her hero’s stomach and traced little patterns over her abs with her fingertips as their breathing settled and they relaxed together. “You’re so beautiful, Cat,” the hero said softly, kissing her forehead. “And I think you felt how much I want you.”

The older blonde nodded. “Soon, Sweetheart, soon.”

Xx

“Holy shit,” Cat laughed as she watched Kara hanging from a tree by her legs again, fully relaxed with cape, arms and hair dangling, like a blue, red and yellow clad monkey.

“It’s great for realigning your spine,” the hero said, stretching down a little further and sighing. “Have enough bananas?” she asked then.

“Sweetheart, we have enough bananas to feed five people here,” Cat replied, rolling her eyes affectionately. “You can come on down now.”

Kara unwrapped her legs and flipped to hit the ground with a slight crouch. Cat grinned, recognizing Supergirl’s landing style and appreciating her body’s reaction to it as Kara straightened and flipped her hair back. It was day four now since they’d been stranded and as time went on, she was finding it harder to keep her hands off the younger woman. Even now, she stepped forward and traced her fingertips over the crest on her chest. At least she knew now that the feeling was mutual, and she sighed happily as Kara’s lips met hers and her hand caressed down Cat’s back.

They eased apart then, and Kara stepped back. “I’m in the full suit because I’m going to test my powers so stay back, ok?”

“Ok,” Cat nodded, and she stepped back and leaned against a tree with her arms folded.

First, Kara fisted her hands at her sides, her eyes on a spot above her. She willed herself to defy gravity and she felt the slightest rumble beneath her boots as she managed to lift herself about three inches off the ground before she dropped again. “Shit,” she sighed, shaking her head.

“But that’s progress, right?” the older woman encouraged.

Kara grabbed a banana and flung it as hard as she could, yelling in frustration as it flew a distinctly human distance away before tumbling to a stop. “FUCK!” Then she turned and stalked away into the trees back toward the beach. “I’m going for a walk.”

Cat sighed but let her go, recognizing that the younger woman needed some time alone. She knew that she couldn’t understand how losing her powers felt to Kara, especially with the situation they were in right then, but she wanted to soothe the hero in any way she could, so she headed back to camp and started to put together some lunch for when she came back.

It took over an hour but eventually, Kara returned, a sheepish look on her face as she took a seat on their log near the fire. “Sorry,” she said softly, meeting Cat’s concerned eyes. “I lost my temper and I didn’t want to take it out on you.” She sighed and laced her fingers together as she leaned on her thighs. “I… I don’t feel quite myself,” she admitted. “I feel like a part of me is missing. These powers that, ironically, I hated having when I first came to Earth are now such a part of me that I don’t feel… whole… and I’m scared, Cat. Does that make sense?”

Cat crossed the camp and sat down close to her while giving her space. “I can’t say I could ever understand what you’re going through, Kara,” she replied. “But it certainly makes sense.” She looked at the younger woman then and met her eyes. “But I do want you to remember something, Sweetheart. Kara is who you are and even if your powers never come back, you’re more than enough.”

“Even for the Queen of All Media?” Kara asked quietly and suddenly a clue hit Cat right in the head.

“Especially for me,” she replied. “I didn’t fall in love with you because you’re Supergirl. I fell in love with you because you’re KARA.”

Tears welled in the younger woman’s eyes and she nodded as a gasp-sob left her throat. Cat moved to kneel in front of her, pushing her hair back and cupping her cheeks. “Tell me your real name,” she asked, seeking the truth in those beautiful blue eyes.

“My name…” Kara said, straightening and squaring her shoulders. “Is /:kahrah zor-el/, Daughter of Zor-El and Alura In-Ze.”

Cat nodded and a big smile took over her face as she held Kara’s hand and kissed it tenderly. “I love you, /:kahrah zor-el/,” she said firmly. “And nothing will ever change that.”

“/:zrhueiao, zhao khap rrip /” Kara replied, stroking her fingertips down Cat’s face. “/:zhao khap rrip, Cat/.”

Cat’s eyebrows lifted in question as the Kryptonian flowed effortlessly from the younger woman’s tongue. Kara leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together smiling softly. “I love you, Cat.”

Xx

“I’m starting to think we should have built a damn signal fire,” Kara grumbled as she stood on the beach looking up at the sky with her arms folded.

“Well considering we haven’t heard a single plane go by, I’m not sure it would help,” Cat pointed out.

“But at least I’d be DOING something,” the hero replied in exasperation. “We’ve been here five days already, Cat.”

“Kara, I know you’re frustrated but there’s nothing much more we CAN do. How about we go take a swim at the waterfall? Try to relax a little and have some fun.”

The Kryptonian nodded and smiled at that. “Ok,” she replied.

They’d been up late the night before, drinking more of the cheap bourbon. Kara had sung a few songs for Cat, wowing her with her voice and later they’d fallen, drunk as hell, into bed for a much-needed night’s sleep.

The hero rolled her shoulders uncomfortably. “Why does my back hurt?” she muttered unhappily.

Cat chuckled. “Because you’re sunburned, Sweetheart.”

“I am?” Kara asked, trying to look over her own shoulder to see the damage. “Is it bad? I’ve never been sunburned before.”

“Not too bad,” the older woman replied. “But you should probably try to stay in the shade until you’ve built up a base tan.”

Kara folded her arms stubbornly. “I wouldn’t be burnt if I had my damn powers. What is taking you guys so long?” she asked, looking at her own skin.

Cat laughed then and shook her head. “I don’t think your cells can hear you, Kara.” She wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and nuzzled her throat as she caressed the small of her back. “You’re adorable.” Then she grinned. “How about a picnic lunch?”

“Ok,” Kara agreed amiably, and they strolled hand-in-hand back to camp to assemble the supplies. 

It was a warm and sunny day with a slight breeze and they just stayed in their underwear for the walk to the waterfall. Cat chose a shaded, grassy spot to sit in. Kara set the lunch down and stretched out her long body next to her. Cat openly appraised her, watching as muscle rippled under her soft skin. The CEO was almost embarrassed at how turned on she was, just watching Kara breaking a nut bar and slicing banana into their last two salads.

“As much as I appreciate your appreciation of me,” Kara said softly without looking up. “It makes it kinda difficult to concentrate.” A small smile twisted her lips then as she glanced up to see Cat blush a little.

“It’s your own fault,” Cat replied with a chuckle. “You’re too damn gorgeous.”

“Careful, Catherine,” Kara replied with a sexy smile. “Or I might not be able to... control myself.”

“Mmmmm...” the older woman replied. “About that...” Blonde eyebrows lifted in question as Kara waited patiently. Cat’s face sobered. “We’re living here in a bubble of sorts,” she said after a moment. “With no one to see us or judge us. That will change if we’re together in National City.”

Kara took a deep breath and then let it out. “I know. You have more to lose than I do, if we try to be together. I’m not sure how the board will take it... and your family.”

But Cat just shook her head. “But I have a lot more to lose if we don’t. If we leave here and pretend this never happened, I will have lost you and I’m not willing to give you up, Kara, for any reason.” She swallowed hard. “Unless it’s because you don’t want to be with me.” She looked away. Kara stayed quiet, sensing there was more. “I’ve been holding back,” Cat said softly. “As much as I’ve wanted to have sex with you, I need...” She swallowed again. “If we do, there’s no going back for me and it’ll destroy me if we...”

And then Kara was cupping Cat’s face so tenderly between her hands that it made tears well in the older woman’s eyes. “Cat,” she said gently. “I need you like I need air. I was able to function, knowing that I was going to see you every day at work, but it was getting harder and harder to stop myself from touching you or kissing you. Now that I can, I can’t ever give that up. I love you and I want to be with you. I know we’ll have challenges, but it’ll be worth it, Cat. The way I feel right now will always be worth it.”

Cat nodded and then melted into the younger woman as Kara kissed her, letting every ounce of love she felt flow between their lips. Then Kara eased back and guided Cat to her feet. “Come with me?” she asked.

The older woman agreed without a moment of hesitation and the hero led her by the hand down a little path Cat hadn’t noticed before. It carried them along the side of the pool to the water fall and then a brief moment’s climb brought them up onto a wide stone ledge behind the carpet of water as it tumbled from above them. “Wow,” Cat said, lifting her voice over the rumbling thunder of the water. “This is amazing.”

“It really is,” Kara replied as she leaned back against the stone cliff wall behind her and wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist, pulling her gently back flush against her. She kissed the older woman’s neck and then sucked on her pulse point. “Cat, I don’t want you to ever hold yourself back with me,” she said as the kisses turned into soft bites. “Is it ok if I...” Her fingertips brushed over Cat’s breast and the older woman nodded, relaxing back against the Kryptonian and reaching back to caress the back of her neck under her hair.

Cat closed her eyes as her bra was popped open and then Kara’s hands were on her breasts, cupping them, testing their weight and memorizing their shape as she slowly caressed her thumbs over their nipples coaxing them to harden under her touch. The older woman sucked in a breath and then moaned, and Kara smiled as she moved one hand to gently hold Cat’s throat and tilt her head so she could kiss down her neck. It was so torturously slow that the older blonde could barely stand it and she looked over her shoulder, green eyes full of need as she captured Kara’s mouth in a blazing kiss.

Their tongues dueled and Kara groaned as Cat caught hers between her teeth and then sucked on it. The older woman pushed her hips back grinding her ass into Kara’s center with almost demanding intensity and in return, Kara pushed her hips forward roughly and let her hand slide lower over the older woman’s stomach and into her panties. Her fingertips slid lower and Cat growled deep in her chest as she closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to come.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Kara asked softly into the older woman’s ear, holding her hand perfectly still.

“Please,” Cat replied, eyes half-lidded with arousal as her fingertips trailed down Kara’s arm in encouragement.

Spray from the waterfall coated the older woman’s overheated skin and she shivered a little, lips parted with pleasure as Kara’s fingers crept through her drenched folds and pushed inside her. At the same time, the Kryptonian slipped Cat’s lace panties down, letting gravity take them to the ground and Cat stepped one foot out of them, parting her thighs again to give the younger woman more access.

“Fuck, Cat,” Kara groaned as she withdrew slightly and then pushed back inside. “You feel amazing.”

“So do you,” the older woman replied on a gasped breath as Kara’s fingers pinched and rolled her nipples in turn. Cat tightened her hand on the back of Kara’s neck and guided their lips back together again and she pushed her hips forward to meet Kara’s fingers with every thrust.

But then Cat’s world spun and she was suddenly pressed against the cold stone wall with her lover pressed chest to chest with her and she groaned louder as Kara’s fingers sought inside her even deeper than before. “You are so beautiful,” the hero murmured into her ear. “I need to taste you.” And Cat’s eyes widened as Kara dropped to her knees and kissed her intimately, swirling her tongue around Cat’s swollen flesh even as her fingers thrusted upwards harder.

The older woman’s hands slapped hard against the stone behind her and her fingers curled around the uneven surface as Kara lifted Cat’s right leg over her shoulder and redoubled her efforts, humming against her lover’s clit and sending bolts of pleasure throughout her body.

Cat couldn’t breathe, her entire being stolen from her at the Kryptonian’s intimate exploration and one hand left the wall to grip gently into Kara’s damp hair as she thrust her hips forward, seeking even more contact. Her moans came faster and louder as she hurtled towards release and for a long moment she teetered right on the edge, her eyes closed, and her head tipped back against the cliff behind her.

“Kara,” she gasped out. “Oh God, Kara... please...”

The hero grinned and took the swollen bundle of nerves between her lips and suckled, pressing her tongue hard against it. Cat’s hand tightened to almost painful in her hair as she cried out so loudly, an echo sounded around their little area of paradise, even over the rumble of the waterfall. She quaked against Kara’s mouth and the younger woman groaned, feeling moisture pool between her own legs as Cat throbbed and clenched around her fingers.

As Cat’s shuddering eased, Kara gently withdrew and eased the older woman’s leg down off her shoulder. Then she wrapped her arms around Cat’s hips, holding her up essentially and slowly kissing her way upwards through blonde down and over soft skin to her stomach when she rested her head and sighed softly, hugging the older woman close. She could feel her lover trembling and she smiled a tad smugly, knowing she’d caused that with her touch.

Cat, on the other hand, could barely form thought. All she could do was reach down and caress Kara’s cheek, loving the tenderness of her and appreciating her steadying grip. When she felt strong enough, she ran her fingers through the Kryptonian’s hair. “Kara?” she said gently, and the younger woman looked up at her with such love in her blue eyes that Cat’s knees almost failed her again.

Kara eased to her feet, wincing a little from the ache in her knees. “Yeah?” she replied, kissing the older woman’s forehead and wrapping her arms around her. She rocked them gently as she let out a long exhale of pleasure.

“Can it be my turn now?”

The Kryptonian laughed softly and nodded. “Oh God please yes...”

It was a little chilly behind the waterfall, so Cat collected her underwear and led Kara by the hand back down the path and out into the sunshine. Kara relished the warmth on her skin and when she eased her tall body down onto the grassy spot they’d chosen earlier for their picnic, her skin warmed even further as Cat crawled closer and then stretched out on top of her.

They kissed slowly and tenderly and before Kara even realized what was happening, she was stripped of her underwear and Cat’s thigh was pressing down tantalizingly against her throbbing center. The older woman’s eyes closed, and she swallowed deeply at the molten heat she felt against her skin and when Kara’s hips slowly lifted to press harder against her, she groaned softly.

“Mmmmm... Cat,” the hero breathed out and she drew the older woman in for another long kiss, sighing as her lover’s hands roamed over her.

“I love you, Kara,” Cat whispered. “May I...? I n-need to touch you.”

“Of course,” Kara replied. “I’d love nothing more.” The Kryptonian lay relaxed in the grass as Cat dropped open-mouthed kisses down her body but her back arched then as her lover’s warm mouth lingered to lavish attention on her breasts.

“Your body is perfect,” Cat said with a smile as she glanced up. “I think I’m jealous.”

Kara chuckled and shook her head. “I haven’t even worked out a day in my life,” she replied.

“Now I’m definitely jealous,” Cat laughed. Still smiling, she licked down the Kryptonian’s stomach, tracing her abs with the tip of her tongue and then nibbling playfully on the ridges. Kara groaned and some words Cat didn’t understand spilled from her, making the older woman chuckle. “Darling, if that’s meant for me, you’ll have to speak English.”

Kara lifted her head and frowned as she reviewed what she’d said in her mind. “Oh...” She caressed Cat’s cheek. “Sorry. I was trying to ask you to not stop.” Her grin turned sheepish. “It feels amazing.”

“Oh, I have no intention of stopping,” Cat drawled lazily, and she went back to her ministrations, this time kissing lower on Kara’s abdomen as she gently coaxed her to lift her knees and part her thighs so she could settle between them. The scent of Kara’s arousal drifted to her and she breathed it in hungrily before touching her lips teasingly to her inner thigh, kissing along it and blazing a hot trail with her tongue until the Kryptonian squirmed and moaned softly.

Cat smiled and moved to Kara’s other thigh trading open-mouthed kisses with nibbles and soft bites. She felt a gentle hand on her head, lacing into her hair. “Please, Cat...” Kara groaned. The older woman smiled and blew cool air across Kara’s sex, loving the surprised jerk of her hips that resulted and doing it again, just because she could.

Green eyes caught blue and Kara grinned at her, making Cat laugh softly, and she maintained eye contact as she lowered her head and ran her tongue slowly along the younger woman’s labia, teasing her once again with a promise of more. Kara bit her bottom lip and cursed softly, her hand unconsciously pressing down on Cat’s head, encouraging her to take more. She was so wet and ready that it only took a fleeting brush of Cat’s tongue against her swollen flesh to make her cry out.

And Cat was lost to her own arousal. She grasped Kara’s hip with one hand while her other went to her breasts to play with her nipples as she dove deep and feasted on her younger lover’s core. Kara’s back arched and she shuddered, her eyes almost comically wide as bolts of lightning moved through her all the way from her clitoris to her fingertips and toes. Her breath stuttered and she moaned loudly as Cat’s tongue and lips tasted and teased her until she almost couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Cat,” she said urgently, and green eyes lifted to meet hers. “Inside... please... Rao... please...”

The older woman nodded and shifted quickly to lie on top of her again. She pushed her fingers inside her lover, using the force of her thigh against her hand to thoroughly fuck her senseless. They kissed roughly, teeth as well as lips and tongue attesting to their passion and Kara growled into Cat’s ear. “Harder… please… fuck me harder…”

Cat’s eyes widened and she groaned loudly, redoubling her efforts as she ducked her head and roughly bit at the Kryptonian’s breasts and nipples. Kara’s hand laced into her hair again, her eyes squeezed shut as her hips lifted to meet each of Cat’s thrusts. And then her lover’s thumb circled her clit and pressed hard.

Kara came astonishingly. She came with a rush of adrenaline through her body that made her back arch, and a long cry of Cat’s name explode from her chest. Cat grasped her and hung on then as the Kryptonian lifted them both a couple of feet off the ground and hovered there as the pleasure roared through her. It heated Kara’s blood and returned all of her powers in a perfect moment of clarity. Her eye sockets glowed orange and Cat ducked her head, holding on as Kara opened her eyes and white-hot heat vision sliced through the banana leaves above them, raining debris onto them.

It was powerful and amazing, and Cat trembled in awe while she just, literally, went along for the ride as she slowed the movement of her fingers and then stopped, easing them out of her lover as she kissed along her jawline and chin soothingly.

Kara moaned softly as her heart rate began to settle and she blew out a long breath as she lowered them back to the ground and wrapped her arms around her lover. Cat pressed as close as she could, no longer worried about her weight on Kara’s chest and she nuzzled her throat as the younger woman’s fingertips trailed slowly up and down her back.

After a moment though, she lifted her head and regarded her younger lover. Sheepish blue eyes peered back, and Cat laughed softly. “That was quite the orgasm,” she said teasingly.

“Ungh...” Kara replied kissing her lover’s forehead tenderly. “Sorry if I scared you,” she added nervously. “I didn't have any control for a moment there. That’s... It’s not usually like that.”

“Shhhh...” Cat replied, gently kissing Kara’s lips. “You didn’t scare me. That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever witnessed.”

“Which?” Kara chuckled. “The orgasm? Or me getting my powers back?”

“Yes,” Cat replied with a firm nod and the hero laughed softly.

“I love you,” she said, squeezing the smaller woman carefully. “So much.” Then she sighed, almost regretfully. “I guess it’s time to go home.”

But Cat kissed her again, letting her hands roam over soft skin. “Later...”

Xx

Director Danvers was pacing anxiously, peering at the large screen in front of her. “Anything, Agent Dox?”

“No, Ma’am,” Brainy replied with a shake of his head.

Alex shook her head and looked down. “Where are you, Kara?” she whispered.

Just then, one of the other agents called her name and she turned toward the balcony to see Supergirl land with a somewhat worse-for-wear looking Cat Grant in her arms. Alex trotted up the steps and, as Kara set Cat onto her feet, pulled her sister into her arms, hugging her hard. “Supergirl,” she said, a catch in her voice. “Thank God.”

“Hi, Alex,” Kara replied with a smile as she rubbed her sister’s back. “Sorry we’ve been gone so long. I need to have a little talk with Brainy about the apparently useless tracker in my suit.” Then she turned to Cat, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. “Cat, you remember, Director Danvers.”

Alex’s mouth dropped open and Cat just smiled as she leaned against her hero. “Of course, good to see you, Alex.”

“You too,” the director replied. Then she looked at her sister, eyes narrowing. “Where the hell were you? I’ve been worried sick!”

“Cat’s plane was destroyed by some weird being and I saved her... but I blew out my powers in the process. We’ve been stranded on an island for days waiting for someone to come find us, but my powers eventually came back and we saved ourselves.”

“Jesus, half the damn world has been looking for you, Cat, including the DEO. I made sure Carter was ok. He’s been staying with me while you were gone. I made sure he got to school and stuff.”

The CEO’s eyebrow lifted in surprise. “Thank you.”

“Alex loves kids,” Kara said.

“And he’s amazing,” the director smiled. “So smart and kind.”

“Like his Mom,” the Kryptonian added with a look of such love at Cat that Alex looked down and smiled.

Cat caressed her lover’s cheek. Then she cleared her throat. “Kara, I’d really love a shower. Why don’t you show me where I can un-grime myself and then catch up with Alex? I think you and your sister have a lot to talk about. And can you point me to a phone so I can call my son?”

“Be right back, Alex,” Kara said, smiling as her sister winked at her. Then she led Cat down a corridor to the private quarters assigned to Supergirl.

Alex chuckled. “About damn time,” she muttered as she trotted down the steps to cancel the search and rescue operations.

Cat had called Carter and talked to him, promising she’d pick him up at school, and then stepped into the shower but she was joined a moment later by her equally grimy lover. They washed each other and shared playful kisses but finally Cat sighed and patted Kara’s chest. “Time to get back to the real world, Darling,” she said.

The Kryptonian nodded and nuzzled her girlfriend’s neck. “Just remember, I love you and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Ditto,” Cat whispered.

Xx

“Really?” Alex said, her mouth dropping open as she leaned closer to her sister. “You guys... wow...”

“Yeah,” Kara exhaled, a somewhat dreamy look in her eyes.

“And it caused your powers to come back. But... how...?”

“Adrenaline, I guess. Gave me the kick start my powers needed.”

The older Danvers leaned back and crossed her arms, a smirk on her lips. “Wow. I’m impressed... and slightly jealous.”

Kara blushed and looked down, a bright smile on her face. “I know, right?”

The End


End file.
